A Mermaid Tale
by Florafan 4-ever
Summary: Flora has an enemy and she has to fight him. While the winx fight him, he uses a spell to turn the winx in mermaids an they have to find out how to turn back before it's to late. Full summary inside. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**_Flora has an enemy because she is the princess of Lymphea a queen to be. After the school is under attack of a men who wants to be the king he says he's gonna leave Lymphea and Alfea alone if Flora comes to Lymphea to fight him. As she does so the winx and the guys go with her. After a long and painful battle he trys to turn them into fish but Flora uses what left of her power to turn them into half fish (a mermaid). They have a few days before the spel will be permanent. So they try to find a cure and that's how the adventure begins_**.

**Hi! This is my new story and it's the second story that I begin. I hope you'll like it and will have a nice time reading it. Oh and please review me!  
**

* * *

It was Friday morning and the girls were in there dorm waiting for there sleeping beauty Stella to wake up. After talking for a long time finally Stella went to out of her room.

"Good morning girls" Stella said happy

"Good morning Stella" The girls said in an union

"So what are you doing here?" Stella asked

"Well we were waiting for you to wake up so that we could go to class" Layla said

"And how long do we have until the classes start?" Stella asked

"About 10min sweetie" Flora said looking at the clock

"Your kidding me right? I didn't have breakfast yet! Why didn't anybody wake me up?" Stella exclaimed

"While we went to have breakfast Flora staid here and tried to wake you up, I think you own her an apology, because of you she didn't have her breakfast"

"Oh Musa is not her fault I willingly wanted to stay and I had a chance to study some more" Flora said

"For what?" Stella asked

"For the quiz that we are going to have in 7min" Bloom said. The girls stood up so that they could leave Stella with an disbelief look.

"Are you coming?" Layla asked

"Girls you are going to help me with the quiz right?" Stella asked pleading

"Oh Stella I tried last time and almost got caught by you asking an answer out loud" Floras said while the other girls nodded

"But you all say the answers so silently" Stella whined

"Isn't that the point?" Layla asked laughing

"Oh never mind" Said Stella dropping her head to her chest. They entered the class room just as the bell rang. They set at there places as Paladium entered.

"Good morning girls, for today we have the quiz that you had a week to prepare so" Said Paladium but was cut of with a huge bang.

"What was that?" He asked to no one in particular. Then another bang came rocking the whole school.

"Girls we are under attack please go to the courtyard to help the teachers protect the school" Said Grizelda who just came in. Every girl ran outside changing into there winx forms while running.

"Who do you think is doing this" Said Bloom flying through the corridors.

"I have no idea" Said Stella just as they flew outside and one side of the building damaged already.

"Look up there!" Exclaimed Layla pointing at a man.

"Who's that?" Questioned Stella

"Lets go check" Said Musa. After that the winx flew up to the man in the air but keeping distance for safety.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Bloom angry about the ruined school.

"I'm looking for the winx and I suppose that you are them?" The man said.

"We're here so?" Snapped Layla

"Ah you see I'm looking for…" He paused scanning the girls in front of him. "You" He said pointing at Flora.

"Me?" Flora asked confused.

"You're the flower fairy aren't you?" He asked raising his brow

"Um yes, yes I am and what do you want from me?" Flora asked

"I don't know if you remember me but you see because of you I can't rule Lyphea" He said getting annoyed at the last part. Flora bite her lip.

"That means your lord Sapphire, the next inline for the throne, but because of me it was taken away." She said biting her lip even harder.

"Why yes my dear and I'm here not to fight you princess I'm here only to say this come to Lyphea tomorrow and I will leave Alphea for today" He said sweetly

"Or what?" Layla snapped

"Yeah you can't do anything there are hundreds of fairies and just one you so th.." said Bloom but was cut of by Flora

"I will come but you have to leave Alphea for as long as I'm with you" She said with a calm tone

"Flora what? We can totally bust this guys ass" Layla said getting angry

"No you can't, It's not safe for the school and the girls to fight against him" Flora said serious

"And it's safe for you to go to Lymphea tomorrow?" Stella said angry but with worry.

"Until tomorrow princess" Said Sapphire disappearing.

"Let's go tell Faragonda about what happened" Said Tecna slowly beginning to fly down.

"No" Said Flora so the others stopped.

"Flora we need to tell Faragonda about that man" Bloom said.

"Please you can tell anything but leave the part about me going to Lymphea out" Flora said with pleading eyes.

"Flora we"

"Please Layla I will explain everything if you wont tell about it to miss Faragonda" Flora pleaded

"Well Flora you never bust me when I do things wrong so I'm in" Said Stella putting her hand on Flora's shoulder

"Well I think it's the logical thing to do because maybe we can help so count me in" Said Tecna also putting her hand on Flora's shoulder. Flora just nodded while tears swell up in her eyes.

"Yeah why not, another adventure" Musa said smiling as she did the same as Stella and Tecna

"Yes another adventure of the winx and we can see the guys!" Bloom said while putting her hand on her best friends shoulder

"Hey what are best friends for, busting bad guys ass with you of course!" Layla said as the others giggled. Finally the tears un Flora's eyes went down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry about me" Layla said smiling while putting Flora in a death hug. The other girls did the same. After that Flora whipped her tears away and they flew down were the others were waiting

"Girls we were so worried so who was it?" Asked Faragonda

"It was a man who wanted to destroy the school but we talked him out of it" Flora lied the others would have a disbelief look if they didn't try to look serious and happy that the school is safe.

"Well tell us more what did he want?" One of the teachers asked

"I'm sorry but we promised him that we will not tell anyone what he wanted otherwise he'll be back" Flora said as she and the winx walked away to there dorm pretending not to see the faces of everyone who were confused and wanted more information. After that the girls closed the door and were safe they sat down to hear the story.

"Ok so what's the deal with this guy?" Musa asked

"Well I begin from the beginning it all began…" Flora started the story as the rest of the winx listened carefully.

* * *

**And this is the end of chapter 1. Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 explanation and teleportation

**HI! Sorry if I kept you waiting! Thank you so much for reviewing Flora421, Cherryll, ElementalFantasyFairy! 

* * *

**"Well I begin from the beginning it all began…" Flora started the story as the rest of the winx listened carefully.

"long ago, when lord Sapphire was born he was meant to be the king of Lymphea because my parents couldn't bare a child. So he was raised to be a king everything he ever did was learn, learn and learn, but then one day when he was about 15 or 16 he heard of a miracle that has happened. The queen gave birth! Too me, Sapphire was furriest when boys his age were playing outside he had learned to be polite and say things only in a way a king does and in a few minutes everything is taken away from him and given to some baby girl. He couldn't forgive anyone for taking away of his childhood, a few times he tried to kill me but they say my winx protected me but one time he almost succeeded he almost drained the life out of me, but a guard had saved me. After that I was protected in every step I took. I was a miracle how there were no guards protecting me here, but anyway he was banished from Lymphea and was never heard from until today, so I have to go prove him that I'm the true heir to the throne. And that's what I'm going to do tomorrow" Flora explained "Any questions?"

"We will be going with you right?" Layla said

"I don't want you get involved with my lands problems" Flora said

"Hey we help each other in everything including some high tempered lords" Layla answered

"You can come but I have to fight alone"

"Flora why do you think were going?" Musa asked

"Look we will not fight with him but if I see him hurt you then don't try to stop me" Layla said serious

"Ok so I go call the guys" Stella said picking her phone up

"Why?" Asked Flora

"They will bring us" She said already dialling the number

"But ships are forbidden to go to Lymphea right?" Bloom said

"Yes but I'm sure my mom will allow when she knows what's going on, I'll go write to her be right back" Flora said and went to her room. Stella dialled and went into her room. After a few minutes when they both returned they were sitting on there sofa trying to make a plan.

"Ok I think that we should hide in the bushes or something" Musa suggested

"I don't think he'll come alone" Flora answered

"Well I think we should just go and see what's happens" Bloom said

"Or we can go with Flora and if we can't handle it the boys can come help us" Layla suggested

"I like it, let's do that" Flora said calmly

"Ok so what now?" Stella asked

"I don't know, what do we do when Faragonda comes?" Tecna asked

"Girls the teachers will be here in a few minutes and I don't think they'll leave until we answered all there questions, so pack some stuff and we're going to Lymphea" Flora said standing up

"Ok I'm gonna tell the guys" Stella said picking up her phone

"No, I'll teleport you, the guys need to come tomorrow so that Sapphire won't think there with us" Flora said already packing her things.

"Ok, then I'll go tell them what you just said" Stella said going in her room.

"Girls quickly Faragonda is on her way!" Flora said quickly

"We're almost ready!" The girls yelled. There was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it!" Flora whisper shouted "We need to go now!"

"Ok I'm ready" Stella whispered. They were now in the living room and the knocking became louder as they heard 'girls are you there' from Faragonda.

"Ok quickly get everyone in a circle and put your bags in front of you!" Flora said, she closed her eyes as the other girls did, for a moment it was quiet and then they heard a bird singing. They opened they eyes to see how a bird got in to the room, but all they saw was green.

"How?" Was all the girls cold say

"Haha apparently you don't know everything about me" Flora said giggling. "Let's go"

As they walked everybody greeted them and after 30min of walking they were standing in front of a fairytale like castle.

"Wow Flora it's so beautiful, even I'm jealous!" Stella said in an awe. The other girls just giggle at Stella face

"Who is at the port?" A voice came

"Princess Flora with my friends, I send a message to the queen that we should be arriving" Flora said.

"I'm sorry me lady I didn't recognised you" The guard said

"Please I said to call me Flora, I don't want to be called different then the others" Flora said coming near the guard"

"I'm terribly sorry me lady, but I have very much respect for you, if you don't mind" He said as he bowed his head in respect, but Flora raised his head and hugged him.

"I can't see my childhood best friend calling me like that, please Matt do it for me ok?

"As you wish Flora" Matt said

"Now tell me where can I find the queen?" Flora asked politely

"She said she would be waiting for you in the throne room"

"Thank you Matt" Flora said as the other girls waived. They reached the huge door as they were opened by to guards

"Hello my friends and I will be staying in my room can you please prepare it for us?' Flora said politely

"Of course me lady" One of them said and clapped twice, six waiters appeared took there bags and went up a huge stairs as the girls turned left for the throne room. In front of the door there were to guards who opened the door for them, they went inside. The room was huge and at the end of it Floras mother was sitting and talking to Floras dad, they stopped when the door opened and looked at the six girls standing on the other side of the room. Her mother and father stood up and began walking towards them just as they did the same. They met in the middle of the room as Flora hugged her parents, the girls received hugs from her mother as well and after the hugging was over the queen took them to the dinning room for lunch and to discus what's going on…

* * *

**I hope you'll liked it! I'll try to update sonner! Love ya!**


End file.
